Admission
by showtunediva
Summary: Mary Poppins and Oliver Crossover Mary takes Jane and Michael on an outing to Fagin's lair where Jane befriends Nancy and realizes they have in common the fact that they were both abused. Jane then opens up to her mother and Mary Poppins about the abuse her and her brother suffered in Miss Andrew's care.


Admission

A Mary Poppins/ Oliver Crossover

Notes: I own no characters from either show. I can't decide if this should be set post musical or if it be should be a deleted scene. In it Jane will have a talk with her mother and Mary Poppins about the abuse she and Michael endured while Miss Andrew's care. Also thank you to Melissa Stammer Runde for this suggestion!

It was a sunny Wednesday morning around 9:15am and Mary Poppins was getting Jane and Michael Banks ready for their outing.

"Where are we going today Mary Poppins ?" Michael asked.

"To the other side of town. I want to introduce to some you have never met before."

"Have you ever met them?" Jane asked.

" Perhaps. Let's get going. Spit spot!"

Jane and Michael exchanged a glance between each other. "Where could we be going?" Michael asked his sister.

"Haven't got a clue."

Once they got to the other side of town Mary Poppins led them to a dark alley way and down a stairwell into an underground hide out.

"Ello an who might you be?" A bearded gentleman asked.

"I 'm Mary Poppins and these are my charges Jane and Michael Banks.'"

"Pleasure's all mine! Boys! Come on over here! We have guests."

Several young boys came up to greet Mary Poppins,Jane and Michael tge one who looked to be the oldest extends his hand to Jane. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Dodger."

Jane crinkled her nose at the notice of Dodger's dirty nails but took habd & shook it. . "I'm Jane, it's nice to meet you too."

Michael tugged at Mary Poppins's sleeve. "Father would never approve Mary Poppins,it smells rancid down here. How long must we stay?"

"Be polite Michael, we shan''t be here for too long." Mary Poppins chided.

Dodger led Jane over to a corner where two girls were sitting.

"These girls are Nancy and Bet, they're good friends of ours."

" How old are you love?" Nancy asked Jane.

Jane look at the stranger shyly. '10."

Bet smiled. " Don't be shy. We're not gonna hurt ya. What brings you here?"

"We're playing a game with Mary Poppins. I'm not exactly sure what it's all about. What do you do for work Nancy?"

" I work at the tavern across the street as a bar tender. All of Fagin's boys here are pick pockets."

Jane's nose crinkled in disgust. " Father would never approve, he works at the bank and tries to teach us about saving our money."

There were a few moments of silence and Jane noticed a bruise on Nancy's cheek. " I do not mean to be rude but what happened to you?"

" Bill and I got in another fight last night."

Jane's jaw dropped. " How horrid. I'm so sorry."

Bet regarded the young girl sadly. "Dodger& I keep telling her to leave him but she won't listen to us."

"I'll stay with him as long as he needs me." Nancy responded.

Jane looked shyly down at the ground.

"What's wrong love?" Nancy asked.

"We have something in common." She whispered.

"You're too young to be dating boys aren't ya?"

Jane nodded. " My brother and I were abused by our nanny Miss Andrew. I have bruises just like you do Nancy."

"Jane, it's time to go." Mary Poppins called.

Later that evening Mary Poppins took Jane into the parlor. Her mother was sitting on the chaise lounge.

" Did you enjoy the outing Jane?"

Jane nodded. "Mary Poppins, why did you take us to Fagin's hideout today?"

"I wanted to show you that everyone comes from different situations and backgrounds."

"Nancy was telling me how she's abused by her boyfriend Bill. Dodger and Bet want her to leave him but she refuses. She looks very sad." Jane said.

"Sounds like there's more than one person who can be referred to as the Holy Terror." Mary Poppins said.

Winifred patted a spot next to her on the chaise. "Sweetheart, Mary Poppins and I wanted to talk to you a little bit more about the abuse you and Michael suffered under Miss Andrew's care."

Jane sat down next to her mother and immediately curled into her side. "Oh, Mommy, why did you hire that wicked old witch? She was absolutely horrid to us!"

Mary Poppins nodded. " We know that Jane. Would you care to go into a bit more detail."

Tears welled up in Jane's eyes. " She beat us with belts and switches when we didn't behave. I was telling Nancy that I have bruises just like she does."

" Where are they darling?" Winifred asked.

Jane slowly rolled her shirt sleeve up revealing two large welts on her arm. "She gave these to me for running away from her in the park before the constable arrested her. I have some other ones ones on my back from other times when I was naughty."

Winifred gathered her daughter in her arms. " If you had come to me sooner your father and I would have fired her a lot faster."

"I was too afraid she would beat me more for telling you she was hurting us. I think you were a bit afraid of her too, weren't you Mommy?"

Winfred nodded. "She was very intimidating. I was afraid to say anything that might offend her."

"Why was that?"

Winifred shrugged. " I haven't got a clue."

Jane looked from her mother to Mary Poppins and back again. "Do you both suppose that Miss Andrew used to beat Daddy when he was younger?"

Winifred and Mary Poppins exchanged a glance.

"I certainly would not put it past her." Mary Poppins scoffed.

" Mommy, why would he keep that a secret from us?"

Winifred sighed. "As I told you before Jane, he's a man and a proud one. I think he didn't want to tell us because doing so might make him look weak."

Mary Poppins nodded in agreement. " Men are also not very upfront with their feelings either."

Jane glanced at Mary Poppins. " If you don't mind me briefly changing the subject Mary Poppins are you in love with Bert?"

Mary Poppins waved her had dismissively. "That's really none of your business Jane and has nothing to do with the issue at hand."

"I think you're in denial!" The look in Jane's eyes was challenging.

"I'll appreciate you dropping this subject. Spit spot."

Jane folded her arms. " Oh, all right." She then looked at her her mother. " Will Miss Andrew be going to jail for a long time Mommy?"

Winifred shrugged. "All I do know is that she should never be allowed to be a nanny again. She'll be just as abusive to other children If she stays longer in that profession. I think we should sue her for the way she hurt you and Michael."

"What about her wages m'am.. You paid her didn't you?" Mary Poppins asked.

"If we take her to court we hope to get restitution for the abuse. I am not sure she should be paid for all the harm she has done to my children." Winifred looked at Mary Poppins. " Is that a good way to handle it Mary Poppins?"

Mary Poppins nodded." Perhaps you should all look into going to see a therapist. It may help to talk to someone professional."

"Can we Mommy?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Winifred said.

Jane kissed her mother's cheek. " Michael and I love you so much Mommy."

" I love you both very much my beautiful girl. Miss Andrew is gone for good now . You won't have to be fearful of anything anymore."

Once Mary Poppins and Jane went back upstairs to the nursery Winifred decided to do some investigating. She immediately dialed George's parents. Her mother in law picked up on the first ring.

" Hello Banks Residence."

"Hello Betty, this is Winifred."

" Why hello dear. It's been awhile since I've heard your voice. How are George and the children?"

Winifred sighed. " Things could be better.. a lot better. I really wish they were."

"What's the trouble?"

"Well our nanny Mary Poppins left temporarily and we hired Miss Andrew to replace her."

Her mother in law was silent.

"Betty, are you there?"

"Yes, dear. I'm just so surprised you'd hire Miss Andrew. I figured you'd have a lot more common sense than that."

Winifred was shocked by this comment. " What are you talking about?"

"George never told you?"

Winifred inhaled deeply. "All he ever said was that Miss Andrew was his nanny forty years ago and that she was referred to as the Holy Terror."

"She didn't hurt Jane and Michael did she?"

Winifred was suddenly overcome with emotion. "Yes. I fired Miss Andrew as soon as I was told Jane was being abused. Michael was at boarding school at the time I found out about the abuse."

Elizabeth Banks cleared her throat.

"It's horrible the children had to be in that awful woman's care for even a second. It's hard to believe that people would even still hire her to be a nanny. As I was saying before I am shocked that you lacked the common sense to even consider that Winifred."

Winifred suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed the edge of the couch for support. "So he was abused by her too?"

"Yes, dear, he was. . You father in law never saw the after math of the abuse but I certainly did. I had to tell him to lie to people and say he walked into doors."

" Why on earth would you keep her employed if you knew he was being abused?"

"Your father in law thought the abuse was good character building I suppose and also that George needed discipline. He refused to fire her though I requested it numerous times."

"I can certainly see where my husband gets his stubbornness from." Winifred said.

" How is Jane doing dear?"

"Oh, Betty, she just showed Mary Poppins and I her bruises. They are absolutely awful." Winifred suddenly started to cry.

"Don't fret. Perhaps you should go see a family therapist."

"Mary Poppins did suggest that."

"She sounds like a very wise nanny. We really should have had George see a therapist all those years ago but we never did. Perhaps we should all go together."

" I think that's a good idea."

"I think I am long over due for a visit."

Winifred smiled." That would be delightful. When can you & William come?"

" William won't be coming. I think I need to spend some time alone with you and the children. How does Friday after school sound? We can go shopping and I can cook dinner for you. Mrs. Brill is long overdue for a night off."

"Jolly good. I'll let Mary Poppins know she'll have the afternoon off."

"She's welcome to join us too. I'd like to meet her."

"All right. We'll see you Friday Betty."

" Good night Winifred, sleep well dear."

The line went dead.

Winifred was infuriated with her husband had never told her he'd been abused but at the same time was grateful to her mother in law for filling her in.

'Oh, George why you can't you be honest with me?" She whispered to the empty room.


End file.
